Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 42 (Mysteries)
Mysteries is the forty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN plays with different sort of sponges. *CHARLI pretends to be a sponge. *KATHLEEN's jelly beans are disappearing, so she finds a thumbprint on the jelly bean jar and investigates the mystery. *CHARLI searches for something important. *[[It's A Party|TIM teaches some ants (Charli, Nathan and Kellie) the lyrics of It's A Party song.]] *CHARLI pretends to be a giant. *[[What Sound Is That?|KELLIE gets a package that sounds cheep cheep and she tries to guess what's inside it.]] *Kellie gave CHARLI two boxes and she guesses what's inside them. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a royal family (Kathleen and Charli the princesses and Kellie the queen), Kathleen and Kellie love singing loudly but Charli doesn't, and once a dragon (Nathan) arrives to the castle and gets a headache because of loud singing. Gallery Nathan_S5_E42.png Charli_S5_E42_1.png Kathleen_S5_E42.png Charli_S5_E42_2.png Tim_S5_E42.png Charli_S5_E42_3.png Kellie_S5_E42.png Charli_S5_E42_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E42.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment and second Charli's segment, they wore the same costumes from Rain Rain Go Away. Songlets ;Shapes in space I can bend it, I can squeeze it, I can flatten it down I can squish it and squash it and twist it around I can make it smaller until you let it go Then it springs back to shape, watch out, whoa. I can bend it, I can squeeze it, I can flatten it down I can squish it and squash it and twist it around I can make it smaller until you let it go Then it springs back to shape, watch out, whoa. ;Body move #01 I can bend it, I can squeeze it, I can flatten it down I can squish it and squash it and twist it around You can make it small until you let it go Then it springs back to shape, watch out, whoa. I can bend it, I can squeeze it, I can flatten it down I can squish it and squash it and twist it around You can make it small until you let it go Then it springs back to shape, watch out, whoa. ;Puzzles and patterns A detective work to do, I've got to find a clue It's a mystery, who could it have been? A detective work to do, I've got to find a clue At the scene of the missing jelly beans. A detective work to do, I've got to find a clue It's a mystery, who could it have been? A detective work to do, I've got to find a clue At the scene of the missing jelly beans. ;Body move #02 I'm searching, I'm searching, I'm searching all around I'm searching, I'm searching, I'm searching up, I'm searching down High, low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. I'm searching, I'm searching, I'm searching all around I'm searching, I'm searching, I'm searching up, I'm searching down High, low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. ;Making music There'll be lots of dancing, lots of sh... La la la la la, la la la La la la la la, la la la La la la la la, la la la La la la la la la, la la la la La la la la La la la la la. It's a party at our house You're all invited at our house It's a party at our house There'll be lots of dancing, lots of shaking Lots of grooving At the Hi-5 house. ;Body move #03 Big loud feet pounding up and down Big loud steps shaking up the ground Great big voice booming loud and long Great big arms because I'm very strong. Big loud feet pounding up and down Big loud steps shaking up the ground Great big voice booming loud and long Great big arms because I'm very strong. ;Word play What sort of sound does the telephone make? If you listen carefully so there's no mistake You'll hear the answer that I'd like to know Does the phone cheep, cheep Or does it go ring ring, ring ring? What sort of sound does the cuckoo clock make? If you listen carefully so there's no mistake You'll hear the answer that I'd like to know Does the clock cheep, cheep Or does it go cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo? What sort of sound does the bike bell make? If you listen carefully so there's no mistake You'll hear the answer that I'd like to know Does the bell cheep, cheep Or does it go ri-ring, ri-ring? What sort of sound does the baby chick make? If you listen carefully so there's no mistake You'll hear the answer that I'd like to know Does the chick cheep, cheep Or does it go... ;Body move #04 Something in here moves and shakes I'm trying to think what noise it makes I'm trying to guess what's inside I'm listening, I'm feeling but I can't decide. Something in here easily breaks Definitely won't give it a shake I'm trying to guess what's inside I'm listening, I'm feeling but I can't decide. ;Sharing stories Sing tra la la, sing louder booms ... Tra la la la, tra la la la la. Sing tra la la, sing louder booms ... Tra la la la, tra la la la la. When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you Settle down, get comfy, it's a peaceful thing to do Close your eyes and dream, look at pictures in a book Snuggle down, relax in some cozy little nook When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about sponges Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about detectives Category:Ep about appearing & disappearing Category:Ep about jelly beans Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about magnifying glass Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about giants Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about cuckoo clocks Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about cups Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about silence & quietness Category:Ep about resting & relaxing